


Babies and Bargaining

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Queen, F/M, New Parents, Sleeping debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Queen parents are FINALLY getting some sleep so when baby Queen decides to wake them- yet again- they do their best to out bargain each other and decided who will get up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies and Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo! So I've been working myself to death lately and I haven't had the chance to write, but it's my day off so here we are. Hopefully this is decent because in my head it's super cute but I haven't been very good with my words lately soo...anyway please review and enjoy.

Oliver Jonas Queen the fourth came screaming into the world on a starry night in November after eight hours of labor. Fondly dubbed 'Jojo' by family and friends he quickly became the apple of his parents eye, he was their absolute favorite thing in existence. 

 

For the first four months of his life Jojo was the perfect baby. He didn't sleep through the night but it was enough for his parents to get enough sleep to survive, he was always happy and rarely fussy.

When he hit the fifth month though he suddenly refused to sleep  and after a week of constant screaming his parents were running on fumes and so was Jojo. They'd done everything they could to get him to rest, they did the sshh-ing and the bouncing and the bottles and he's wasn't wet there was no reason for him to be awake.

 

Finally Jojo calmed down as his mother sang him a lullaby in Russian- a language her husband had just taught her the year before. As he finally fell asleep, his parents took this opportunity to rest themselves. They laid him in his nursery, turned on the baby monitor and snuck into their own room for some much needed sleep. 

 

After about two hours a cry could be heard over the baby monitor, followed by two groans and some dry sobbing on Felicity's part.

 

"Lis" Oliver pleaded.

"No. You" was her drowsy reply.

She would've reiterated how she had to carry him for nine months and the eight hours of hell to convince him but she was just too tired for that many syllables.

"Please. I'll do dishes for a week" he bargained waking up a little more

"Raisa does dishes" was her soft reply.

"Diapers"

"I do them, you work"

 

she had gone on maternity leave during her last month of pregnancy and after a lengthy discussion agreed that she would not return to work at QC in the near future. She was lucky enough that she could stay home with her baby without having to take a hit financially and she wanted to take advantage of it.

However, this leave of absence did not count for her arrow duties, normally they were okay but because of the lack of sleep and fussy baby Digg, Sara and Roy were handling the city for the time being.

 

"Okay then I'll buy you that really nice wine you like"

"no"

"Felicity _please_ do not make me get up" he pleaded.

"nine months Oliver"

"Next time we have sex I'll make you come twice with just my fingers"

"Next time we have sex I'll blow you and do that tongue thing you like so much" that certainly got his attention because that thing was still fairly new and _awesome._

"The one you did when Jojo was conceived?" he needed clarification before he agreed to anything

"mmm" she made a noise of agreement and he knew he was going to end up in the nursery.

 

However alluring that thing was though he was still dead on his feet he laid there for a second more before Felicity kicked him and rolled over signaling it was time for him to get up. 

 

He finally pulled himself out of bed and into the nursery where their little prince was demanding attention. 

"Hey handsome, what's wrong?" he picked him up and held him against his chest while he checked his diaper.

"Okay you're all clean, you can't be hungry yet so what's the problem? Huh?" 

The more Oliver spoke the more Jojo calmed down, so Oliver began walking around the nursery telling him stories.

 

"And then one day the princess said to the prince 'surprise' and she showed him a picture. A couple months later the little prince was born" he kissed the downy hair on the top of his head and sat down in the rocking chair.

"There we go, you're okay now. See? All you needed was some story time"

While he hated being so tired and while he preferred quality time during the day, he loved moments like this. One's where he could just hang out with his son and bask in the fourteen pounds of light he created with Felicity

 

Before Jojo was born his mother had been Oliver's beacon, the thing that called out the light inside him. He thought that Felicity was the only person in existence who could help make him a hero- and for a while she was but now that honor goes to his son.

To his one perfect thing. Oliver Queen has made many mistakes in his life but he sincerely believes that the little boy in his arms atoned for all of them.

 

Jojo's eyes were finally closing and as he let out a big yawn.

 

It was during this yawn that Oliver finally got the answer to Jojo's fussiness.

There nestled in his slobbery pink gums was his very first tooth, and he was the first one to see it. Totally worth getting up in the middle of the night.

 

His little boy was growing up and it made Oliver excited, really excited. Excited enough that he fast walked with his sleeping baby back to his room and woke his wife.

 

"Felicity. Felicity wake up. Wake Up!" he nudged her excitedly.

"Oliver? What's wrong? Is Jojo okay?" she sat up all the way and reached for her glasses.

"Yes. But look!" he gently thrust the sleeping baby at her.

"Yes. He's sleeping which is what we both should be doing while he's out." her face was full of love but her tone was Oliver-for-being-so-smart-you're-an-idiot. Trademark Queen tone.

"Look in his mouth!" the excitement in his tone brought a smile to her face as she gently pried open the sleeping baby's mouth with her finger.

"His first tooth!!" she looked at him in excitement and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "My little prince is getting so big"

"I know!"

 

The parents smiled at each other and just basked in the happiness they had created together for a few moments.

 

Finally the entire Queen family fell asleep curled around each other. Jojo on felicity's chest while her head was on Oliver's bicep and Oliver's hand wrapped securely around their baby.

 

 

 


End file.
